


Opprimo

by djavjr



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djavjr/pseuds/djavjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a fire is big enough, it can go against the elements and evaporate a pool of water. But when that pool grows, even the strongest fire can be extinguished by its waves. Some fires are fearful of this and would do anything to fight back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opprimo

The ancient philosopher Empedocles proclaimed that everything we see and hear and touch in this world is made of four roots, and that these roots are the very foundation of our existence. He dubbed these all-encompassing roots as Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Later, the philosopher Plato would rename the roots as Elements, and even later than this, a fifth Element was described: Aether. The proud thinkers of the ancient world reflected upon these five Elements, pleased with their final decisions, and gave certain qualities to these powerful forces to distinguish them from each other.

Fire was assertive and passionate, strong-willed and calmed only by the cooling quell of Water. Water was cold and soothing yet fragile, seeping into Earth and fading away in the briefest moment. Earth was an immovable force, a solid ground whose balance could only be torn away from the strongest gust of Air. Air was pure and life-giving, the sweet breaths contained in it dying only when Fire struck. Aether, known in hushed whispers as Quintessence, held all other Elements in harmony, more pure and closer to the gods than any terrestrial Element and unable to be swayed by any of their forces. It is these descriptions of the Elements that have survived to this day, and their characteristics play a vital part in every being's life on this planet. Most notably, these five Elements govern the lives of five musically-inclined masked men, known only to the world as Nameless Ghouls, who proudly display their denominations upon their chests.

Tonight marked the completion of another successful ritual, and after a modest bow to the audience, the Nameless Ghouls quietly filed out of the venue behind their Papa, the muffled cheers of the crowd still heard through the thick walls. The band walked down the road, their path illuminated only by the street lamps overhead as they headed to a nearby hotel. Normally, the Ghouls would board their tour bus--Papa being shuttled off in his own personal vehicle--and spend the rest of the night sleeping in awkward positions as they were driven to the next city on their tour. However, this night there was a lull between dates, which meant staying in a hotel for the evening before heading out the following afternoon. The thought of getting to sleep in a real bed, one that didn't bounce and jitter randomly, excited all of the Ghouls and they eagerly talked amongst themselves as Papa secured the rooms. That is, all but one.

The Ghoul once called Fire, now called by the moniker Alpha, purposely separated himself from the rest of the band. He did not even attempt to speak to his fellow Ghouls, instead sending a piercing gaze in the direction of the two other guitarists. He glared angrily as Water and Omega happily spoke to one another, exchanging a light punch to the shoulder for a crude comment or letting slip a few chance words in their native tongue.

It made him furious.

Alpha watched how Water bounced lightly on his heels when Omega laid a hand on the smaller Ghoul's shoulder, and under his mask he sneered. How dare Water speak so openly to Omega like that, when just a few short months ago he acted like a frightened animal at the mere thought of conversation with his older peers? How dare he joke and laugh with Omega? HIS foil, HIS rhythm, and the only person closer to Papa than himself? What made him think he had the right to act this way, like he was Alpha's equal?

Oh... right. Now he remembered. Sighing, Alpha folded his arms over his chest, painfully thinking back to the fateful day that put all of this in motion.

It was some time ago, just a few months after the initiation of the new Papa, that something deeply unfortunate happened in the lives of the Nameless Ghouls. It had seemed that somehow Alpha awoke that day completely unable to move his arm. Try as he might, putting much stress upon himself, he could not get his body to do as he wished. He had never felt such fear in his life as he did that day, to suddenly lose the mobility of a body part. But on top of that, an awful thought had struck him that made him break into a sweat: He couldn't move his arm so he couldn't play his guitar.

Alpha remembered the way everyone looked at him when he had admitted that he was unable to play that night. There was surprise, disbelief, and an intense worry... but no disapproval. Instead, there was panic. Who would play Alpha's part? They needed a guitarist, and they had no one to fill on such short notice. What would they do? Would they cancel the ritual and disappoint the masses, or attempt to perform with a band missing a vital part of its sound?

But then, a quiet little voice had piped up. Water, hesitant and afraid, had said that he could play Alpha's part, and immediately five pairs of eyes all snapped to him. Him? Water? The little bassist? The other Ghouls had scoffed, but Papa was willing to take any chance he had. So later that night, Water took the stage for Alpha... and he had played beautifully. The songs had rung out true, the crowd had cheered, and Papa had praised Water. He praised him even better than he had ever praised Alpha.

Back in the present, Alpha grit his teeth hard as he glared at his fellow Ghouls. He hated how he had slipped up that day, and how Water had played for him so perfectly, as if he was preparing for that moment. He hated how Water was becoming more and more active, moving about the stage during a performance or waving out to the audience as if it was HIM that they came for. At first, it was nice to see the little Ghoul come into his own, but that feeling of mentor-like pride very quickly dissipated for Alpha. He huffed gruffly, the sound muffled by his mask, as he recounted the subtle changes in Water's demeanor from each performance of Year Zero these past few rituals. It was supposed to be that he and Water would play their guitars for each other, in a playful banter but at a safe distance, but it didn't stay that way.

One night, Alpha had noticed that Water moved himself closer to him, their guitars nearly touching as they played. Despite the obvious tension between the Ghouls, Alpha was too curious, or perhaps too stubborn, to back down from Water's advances. They had played together in this close proximity, Alpha's eyes looking over Water, measuring him up, but not once forcing him back. And now, Alpha cursed himself every night for not reminding the smaller Ghoul of his position during that first act of rebellion.

Each ritual since then, Water had gotten more bold... more aggressive. The smaller Ghoul would practically jump to face Alpha during their solo, closing the gap between them just a bit more each time until they were so close that finally, during tonight's performance, Alpha was forced to back away. But when he had taken that very first step backward, something in Alpha snapped. Fingers flitting across the strings of his guitar, he had lunged forward, advancing on Water and causing the smaller Ghoul to shrink back. This hesitation had only lasted a moment. Almost immediately, Water had pushed back twice as hard, and Alpha was forced to retaliate. This back and forth motion and display of dominance soon had the two Ghouls circling one another on the stage, stamping about and threatening one another with their horns like a pair of wild animals. Just when Alpha was certain the dance they shared would lead to something more violent, the solo had ended, and Water had happily bounded off, back to his place in the middle of the stage.

That heated moment shared between the two Ghouls was less than an hour ago, but it seemed like Water had completely forgotten about it. Even now, the smaller Ghoul was excitedly chattering away to Omega, and Omega wasn't even chastising him for speaking out of turn. Alpha glanced at Earth and Air, hoping for a reaction from them, and he rolled his eyes when he realized neither one seemed to notice Water's breach of rank. Even more than the self-sure way Water acted, like he wasn't the second lowest of the Ghouls, Alpha hated how the smaller Ghoul was being treated by the rest of the band. Water was encouraged at every turn, given smacks to his back or a brief yet meaningful hug, and it all made Alpha sick. He narrowed his eyes as he thought again to the night he couldn't perform, and the words Papa had said to Water echoed through his mind so clearly:

"Such magnificent playing, my Water... Just as good as dear Alpha."

Those words tormented him nightly. Alpha worked hard to be where he was in the Ghouls' ranks, second only to Omega. He should be the one getting this treatment, not Water. He was far closer to their Papa than Water would ever be. He was BETTER than Water, not his equal. And tonight, that little Ghoul was going to learn that.

Sudden movement near the lobby desk followed by a loud snap of fingers pulled Alpha and the other Ghouls from their thoughts and they all looked over to see Papa, casually leaning on the lobby desk. "My Ghouls, we are ready," he said as he held up some key cards in his hand. "Come along. We must get our rest before we leave again tomorrow, eh?" He chuckled to himself as he pushed off of the counter and made his way out of the lobby to the elevators, the Ghouls following behind him at a brisk pace.

The concierge, an androgynous wisp of a person, nervously watched Papa and the Ghouls as they left, wincing when Earth sent a shy wave their way. Once the six men were on the elevators and the doors shut, the concierge let out an anxious breath, nearly collapsing on their desk. Weakly, they grabbed their mug of now cold coffee and took a long swig, trying to calm themselves from the encounter. Business was business, sure, but they couldn't help the fear they felt knowing that what were most likely cultists just reserved three rooms for the evening.

The short elevator ride passed in silence and the Ghouls stepped out onto the floor after Papa, who counted doors with his finger as he walked. After the fifth door, he abruptly paused in the hall, turning on his heel and presenting a key outward. "Air... Earth..." His eyes first went up high to meet the gaze of the tallest Ghoul, then sharply down to the shortest, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth at the contrast. "This room here will be shared by you. ...Try to get along for the night."

The joke was met with a nervous jerking motion from Earth and an exaggerated eyeroll from Air, who extended his hand out to grab the key. Of course he and Earth would get along fine, the tallest Ghoul thought. As elemental opposites, it was only natural for them to be friendly to keep order. Well... natural for some. He cast a wary glance to Alpha, noting the unwavering glare the Fire Ghoul was giving to Water, and he frowned under his mask. This was sure to be trouble if it wasn't stopped soon. And yet, Air didn't really care too much for the interpersonal relationships of his fellow Ghouls. Slowly, he turned back to look at Papa, bowing respectfully before entering the hotel room, holding the door open just long enough for Earth to hastily bound in before it clicked shut.

Papa didn't wait for the door to close before he whisked himself down the hall to the next room, pocketing one key and extending the remaining one out to the Ghouls behind him. "And this other room will be both of yours," he said with a pleasant smile. The three guitar Ghouls gave awkward looks to one another, none of them accepting the key. Which two were Papa talking to? And for that matter, shouldn't there be another key for a fourth room?

After a strained silence, Water rose a shaky hand as he spoke. "Papa...? I'm sorry, but there are three of us..." He gestured to himself, Omega, and Alpha, the latter flinching as if being pointed at hurt him in some way. "...And, well... I believe the room only suits two..." He trailed off, lowering his hand again and shuffling from foot to foot.

Papa tilted his head to the side, feigning confusion. "Whatever do you mean, Water? The room will only have two of you in it. Just you... and Alpha. Same as always." He handed off the key to the now slightly shaking Ghoul before him, giving a soft and reassuring pat to Water's shoulder, Alpha audibly huffing at the simple action. If Papa noticed this, he paid no mind. His attention then went back to all three Ghouls, and he raised a hand to gesture to Omega as he spoke. "Now, in other matters... It seems that this hotel is quite full this evening, and there were not enough rooms available for our dear Omega to sleep alone, as he usually does. So, this night, he will be staying in my room."

Omega had only been vaguely paying attention, his focus more drawn to the intricate patterns in the carpet, but at these words, he perked up tremendously. Silently, he moved to be at Papa's side, obediently standing with his hands behind his back and waiting for any order Papa may give him.

Papa was barely able to hide his smirk at seeing how eager his favorite Ghoul was acting, putting on a serious facade for Alpha and Water. "...I hope there are no objections to this arrangement?" The question was very clearly rhetorical, and the two Ghouls knew this. "Good. Then, Omega and I shall see you in the morning. Sleep well, Alpha... and dear Water." He gave a mock bow to the two Ghouls, Omega quickly mimicking the action, before he and Omega left to go to their shared room further down the hall.

Now alone, the silence between Alpha and Water became much more obvious, the air around them getting a bit uncomfortable from the tension. Water was the first to speak, his voice cracking slightly from such a sudden outburst. "Well! I guess that's... settled. Huh, Alpha?" He turned to look to Alpha, smiling with his eyes.

Alpha returned Water's expecting gaze with a look of pure contempt, instantly crushing the smaller Ghoul's spirits. After a moment, he pointed to the key Water was nervously tapping on with his fingers. "Are you going to open the door or not?"

At the question, Water looked down almost comically fast, suddenly remembering the key he held. "Åh! Y-yes, I'm sorry. I'll... yeah..." He then quickly went up to the door, awkwardly fiddling with the key in the door's electronic lock before it finally clicked and he pushed it open. He stepped inside, Alpha quick to follow, and he took a look around at the surprisingly well-furnished room. "Åh hej, this room is actually really nice! Don't you think so, Alpha?"

Water turned to happily address Alpha, but his cheery demeanor was snipped as the taller Ghoul shut the door and wordlessly walked over to him, making him back up. "A-Alpha...? Don't you... think the room is nice...?" He chuckled nervously as he continued to step back, eventually finding himself cornered by the Fire Ghoul now looming over him. He opened his mouth to speak again, but practically bit his tongue in the process when Alpha suddenly roughly shoved him against the wall, pinning him there by the shoulders. It took Water a few seconds to process what had happened, and when he got caught up, he shook nervously as he tried to speak. "Alpha! What are you... I mean, what is... What's the matter?"

Alpha narrowed his eyes at this, gritting his teeth. How dare he pretend like he had no idea what had Alpha so heated? How dare he act like Alpha hadn't been shooting pure daggers his way all night? Angrily, he pulled Water away from the wall for just a moment before shoving him back again, making the smaller Ghoul wince slightly when the back of his mask hit the wall. "Do not play dumb with me, Water. You know exactly what is the matter here."

Wait, he did? Water's eyes darted around the room anxiously as his mind raced, trying to think of a reason why Alpha could be angry with him, but nothing came to him. "...I-I'm sorry, Alpha. I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he tried and failed to shrug his shoulders. "Maybe if you told me what was wro--!" Water was cut off mid-sentence by a hand not his own fiercely reaching up to wrap around his neck.

"If all you're going to do is dance around like this, maybe you shouldn't talk at all..." Alpha's voice was low, and eerily calm as he spoke down to Water. "Now, since you don't seem to remember, I'm going to remind you. You are the Water Ghoul. You are beneath me. You are beneath all but Air, but most importantly, you are beneath ME." His grip then tightened around Water's neck, and he grinned beneath his mask as he heard the smaller Ghoul gasp for air.

Water tried to look down, but Alpha's hand at his throat held his head upright while the hand at his shoulder kept him from moving forward. He became blindingly aware that he was now trapped, and what was previously nervousness immediately fell away into fear, clearly heard in his stammering voice. "B-but I didn't mean to step out of line or anything! I thought it was fine since... since everyone likes me now..." He lifted his hands to pull at Alpha's hand and arm, trying to break free, but he was much weaker than the Fire Ghoul and getting weaker by the second. Horrified, he tried backing further into the wall, or stepping on tiptoe, or anything he could think to do to escape Alpha's grasp, but he was too paralyzed by fear to do much more than struggle and wait to see what his captor would do to him.

Alpha appreciated how quickly Water apologized, and continued to speak to the smaller Ghoul, absently stroking Water's neck with his index finger while the rest of his hand held him tightly. "No, Water, you are so low in our ranks that you don't even have permission to speak to Omega. Let alone so plainly, as you do, like you were friends. And you certainly have no right trying to take my place on the stage." He practically spat the last sentence, his nails digging into flesh under the cloth covering Water's neck, and relishing the feeling of blood pumping under his fingers. "You WILL back down, little Ghoul. Do you understand?"

The fingers at his neck were much less of a worry to Water than the ball of Alpha's palm, which was pressing more urgently at his throat every second. No amount of struggling was letting that grip up, but Water refused to drop his hands, still helplessly tugging at Alpha's arm. It was slowly becoming harder to breathe, his breaths reduced to shallow whines at this point, and his mind was starting to get hazy. Long after Alpha asked his question did Water process that words were even being said to him, and longer still before he attempted speech. "Yes... I-I'm... I underst..." But that was all his mouth could force out, the lack of oxygen getting to him.

"What? I don't think I caught that," Alpha said with a sneer, thrilled from the power he had in this situation. He kept a good deal of his attention on the pulse he felt under his fingers, easing and tightening his grip when he felt the pounding go too fast or too slow for his liking. He didn't want Water to pass out, but he didn't want him to get too comfortable, either. He took a step forward, putting his knee to the wall in the space between Water's legs as he peered down at the shivering Ghoul. "You need to speak up, dear Water..." He hissed this, imitating the kindly way Papa addressed Water, but never (never) him.

If it were not for Alpha's other hand holding him up to the wall, Water surely would have fallen to his knees by now. He needed to say something to get out of this, but the words just wouldn't come, his unsteady whimpers the only thing leaving his mouth. Finally, he gave in, too tired to even drop his hands that now rested limply at Alpha's arm. He weakly tilted his head back with a pathetic groan, the back of his mask knocking against the wall a bit too hard, but the pain didn't even register. His half-lidded eyes tried to focus on the vicious gaze aimed at him... but the rest of his body seemed to react differently.

Alpha was at first very pleased by Water's silence, feeling the body before him starting to go limp, but a particular part of Water's anatomy caught him off guard. Confused, he glanced down, eyes widening when he noticed the rather obvious bulge at the front of Water's pants. "Wait... hej..." Somewhere between interested and disgusted, he pulled back away from Water and looked up to the smaller Ghoul's eyes, loosening his grasp at Water's neck but still holding him in place. "Are you... A-are you getting turned on by this?"

Even though Alpha had eased up on him, Water was still unable to breathe fully, pinpricks of black dancing around the corners of his eyes. He was barely cognizant enough to think through Alpha's question, his head lolling forward in a weak nod when he finally understood. He tried to accompany this with speech, but all that came out were sharp exhales that turned to near-euphoric moans in the air.

This was not what Alpha expected. This was, in fact, the complete opposite of what he thought would happen when he decided to threaten the little Ghoul. Mortified equally by Water's admission and the sounds he was making, the Fire Ghoul silently released his prey, practically dropping Water as he took a few steps back.

Almost immediately, Water began to gasp for the air he now had the freedom to breathe, falling to the floor in a crumpled mess. He put a hand to his chest as he tried to recover, the black dots still dancing in his eyes as his throat ached from the dry heat of breathing.

Alpha watched Water's desperate attempt to get the oxygen back in his lungs, still stunned by the turn of events. All he wanted to do was frighten Water, maybe smack him around a little. Alright, perhaps the choking was a bit far, but he had gotten caught up in the moment. How was he to know that it would get the guy aroused? And as for that, what was he supposed to do with that information? He looked down at his hand and felt almost dirty, wiping his hand on his cassock even though there was nothing on it. No... No wait, why should he feel bad? It's Water who is the weird one here.

Convincing himself of this, Alpha took an accusatory stance, trying to look intimidating. "W-well? What do you have to say for yourself?" He cursed himself when he heard his voice break slightly, but he hoped Water wouldn't notice. "Are you sorry for how you've acted?"

After several painful breaths, Water shakily got to his knees, taking a prostrate position. He winced slightly, his body protesting the movement and his overworking pulse making his prominent arousal that much more apparent to him. Tilting his head upward, he looked up at Alpha with deep reverence, his voice coming out in shaky syllables. "Y-yes, I'm so..." He swallowed thickly, his mouth and throat uncomfortably dry. "I-I'm sorry, Sir... I wont... d-do it again..."

Alpha's eyes widened at the oddly exciting display before him, watching the rise and fall of Water's back as the smaller Ghoul steadied his breaths. Then, his gaze snapped back to Water's face when he spoke, feeling a certain tingle run through him the moment Water said Sir. "Wh-what... what did you... just call me?" As Water's breaths slowed, Alpha's began to speed up, a rush of blood running both to his face and lower to other places as he waited for Water's answer.

Water jumped in a panic, quietly wheezing at Alpha's question as his breaths caught in his throat. "I'm...! I'm sorry! Is... is that not good? Should I not call you Sir...?" He tried to lower himself even more while still maintaining eye contact, wanting to give Alpha all the respect he should deserve.

A door being shut somewhere else in the hall caught both Ghouls' attention, but only Alpha allowed his eyes to dart to their room's entryway, Water obediently staying still. It took Alpha a long moment to remember that there was only one key for this room, said key now lying on the floor a few feet away. No one else could enter this room without Alpha and Water knowing. No one would have to know what may or may not happen that night in the privacy of their room. Realizing this, he slowly returned his focus to Water, now noticing the strangely eager way the smaller Ghoul was looking at him, and felt another tingle run through him.

There were about a dozen thoughts going through Alpha's head, each one involving Water, and not a single one with pure intentions. He realized now that he had absolute power in this situation, and it was a real rush for him. Water was already calling him Sir, something he didn't even realize he liked, and now he could make Water call him practically anything. Hell, based on how he looked--Alpha had to restrain a shiver as he glanced over the pleading form before him--he could probably get the smaller Ghoul to do just about whatever he wanted, as well.

And then a devious thought struck him. It was filthy and horribly perverted, and he may hate himself in the morning for even thinking it. He knew this was probably a bad idea, and was putting both him and Water far out of line. If Papa were to ever find out, the punishments they would both receive would be severe. But then he thought about the tenseness of the current situation, and his insistent boner, and the nervous Ghoul at his feet, and he thought... Fuck it.

Dragging in a breath through his teeth to steady himself, Alpha carefully organized his words before speaking."No... no, calling me Sir is... not enough." Water tilted his head at this, leaning forward expectantly. Suddenly nervous, Alpha gnawed at his lip, almost reconsidering. But he had come this far, and he was very rapidly planning so much more, so he had to keep going. Clenching his fists, he started again, willing the unsteadiness out of his voice. "Usually that would be sufficient, but for being so, uh... disobedient tonight, you will address me differently. Tonight, you will call me... Master." Oh god, did he really suggest that? What the hell was he thinking? His nails digging into his palms, he held his breath as he waited for Water's response.

Water whimpered quietly upon hearing the word, squirming on his knees at the very thought. To say Sir was one thing, but Master brought up a very different connotation, something much more lewd... and very exciting. He was already painfully aroused from both the choking and the degradation, and still recovering from his asphyxiated high, so he didn't even question Alpha's request. At this point he was more than willing to do whatever Alpha asked of him so long as it meant getting off. He slowly raised himself again, capturing Alpha's nervous gaze with his own eager one, and finally spoke in a raspy whisper. "Yes, Master... Whatever you wish of me."

Alpha groaned softly at how quickly Water reacted and how hot the little Ghoul sounded, closing his eyes for just a moment as he reveled in the sound. "Yes, Water... That's what I like to hear..." That innocent little voice saying such filthy words for him made his knees slightly buckle, and he was barely able to hold back a shudder as he thought of what else he could get Water to say for him. A little too quickly, he pointed to the bed as he addressed Water, his tone firm but just barely shaky. "Get on the bed. Now."

Water did not need to be told twice. Almost immediately, he crawled over to the bed, scrambling up on top of it. Once seated atop the sheets, he turned to face Alpha, smugly looking up at him like a dog who knew he was deserving of a treat. "What now, Master?"

A grin tugged up at the edges of Alpha's mouth, enjoying how coy Water was being, even in such a demeaning position for him. If only the smaller Ghoul had been this frisky kind of submissive before, and not stealing Alpha's spotlight, they wouldn't be in this situation. Then again, he really liked what was playing out tonight, so who was he to complain?

Alpha carefully made his way over to the bed, hovering above Water and looking down at the smaller Ghoul with a mischievous gaze. Under his mask, he licked his lips, eager to see how far he could take this. "What now, you ask...?" He then shoved Water back, making the smaller Ghoul fall to his back on the bed with a shocked whine. He gave Water no time to adjust before slowly crawling up and over him, straddling the smaller Ghoul's waist and pressing himself dangerously close. "Now... We have a little fun."

Water playfully wriggled under Alpha, eyes darting left and right to see strong hands sunk into the mattress on either side of his head. The closeness of the more dominant Ghoul and the almost exhilarating feeling of being trapped under him was a huge turn on for Water, and he had to have more. Wanting to test his boundaries, he raised his hands to lightly rest atop Alpha's forearms and he groaned softly, arching his back up in a sensual display. "Fun...? What did you have in mind, Master?" He cast an inquisitive look Alpha's way, his eyes daring the Ghoul on top of him to do his worst.

Alpha's breath hitched when he saw the way Water looked up at him, the cute little Ghoul's chest rising and falling with each languid breath. Biting his tongue to keep silent, he shook free one of his hands and snaked it down to rest atop Water's chest, lightly fingering the buttons of his cassock. "Well... I have a few ideas..." His hand slowly roamed up Water's chest to stop just shy of his still sore neck, fingers roughly pressing down at the divot of his collarbone.

Between the gentle way Alpha was touching him and the rough way he was sure to treat him soon, Water was already getting flustered, hands digging into the cloth of both the sheets and Alpha's cassock. The calloused hand so close to his neck was not helping, the mere feeling of fingers on the bare section of skin at his collar driving him crazy. He wanted to speak, to say some kind of sassy retort, but he knew the instant he opened his mouth all that would come out would be pleas for more.

The silence from Water was even better than anything the smaller Ghoul could have ever hoped to say, and Alpha was loving the effect he was having on him. "I thought maybe we could start by picking up where we left off..." The toothy grin he had was completely audible in his voice as he continued, fingers tracing small circles in soft flesh. "That is, if there are no objections, my Pet..." He accented the last word with a sharp thrust of his hips, both Ghouls unexpectedly groaning from the needed friction.

Those damnable fingers were slowly killing Water, making him ache with desire as he thought of what Alpha could do with them. He tried to remain calm and still his now squirming body, telling himself again and again that he wanted--he needed--this to last as long as possible. But then, when he heard that one little word... Pet... he all but lost it. "N-no, none! P-please, Master, I... I want you to choke me..." Whining between quickened breaths, he thrust up roughly, hips needily grinding against Alpha's.

Alpha let out a deep growl, a shudder running through his body at the feel of Water rutting up against him, his own hips forming a soft rhythm in response. "Hush hush... Settle down, Pet..." He said the word again, just to see what would happen, and was rewarded with another series of delightful whines from the Ghoul under him. 

It was really quite surprising to him how intense the smaller Ghoul's reaction was to just one word, as well as how attractive he could be when aroused, and Alpha idly wondered if Water had any other devious kinks as he watched him squirm. "Now listen... Listen to me, Pet. I'll give you what you want, but I want something first." He then removed his hand from Water's body, making the smaller Ghoul whimper in protest.

Water tried to calm himself enough to pay attention to Alpha, prying his body away from Alpha's and forcing himself to lay flat back on the bed. The lack of contact was almost painful, and it was a struggle to keep himself still. With impatient eyes, he glared up at Alpha, his voice soft to mask his desperation. "What do you want from me, Master?"

Silently dipping his hand back down, Alpha let his fingers find the open patch of skin at Water's neck and almost instantly, the smaller Ghoul bucked upward. As punishment, he pulled back his hand again, snickering at the plaintive sound Water made. "None of that, Pet. We have to be patient." A cruel grin was plastered across Alpha's face, and he was so thankful to have his mask in place so Water couldn't see. It was so easy to get Water to do what he wanted, and with barely any fight at all. This was the side of Water he loved, and he was going to use this to his full advantage.

"Alright, now listen, Pe--... Water..." Alpha stopped himself from saying the whole word, enjoying the soft huff from Water when he was addressed by his pseudonym instead. "If I give you what you want, that's all well and good, but what do I get out of it?" Alpha slowly put his hand back, this time only touching the cloth at the very edge of Water's cassock, and receiving a grunt of frustration in response.

All of this was absolute agony for Water. First Alpha gets so tantalizingly close to choking him, then he pulls away. First he calls him by a name he never expected he would like, then he intentionally doesn't. Caught somewhere between the confusing places of wanting to fight him and wanting to fuck him, Water could do little more than ball his hands into fists and force through conversation with grit teeth. "Well, you look like you've been getting an awful lot out of it. ...Or do you have something else long and hard shoved down your pants?" He smirked and gave Alpha the cheekiest look he could manage.

Alpha tilted his head a fraction of a degree at the remark, and did all he could to keep from looking down, forcing his furious gaze to meet Water's calm one. He knew he was fucking hard, and he didn't need Water sassing him about it. He was the one in control here, and Water was going to remember that. No longer feeling remorse for his actions, his fingers fiddled with Water's slightly worn collar, fingertips barely grazing skin. Ignoring Water's comment, he put on a more dominant tone as he spoke. "I know now that this whole choking thing gets you off..." 'And it kinda does for me too,' he refrained from saying. "But I was hoping we could do something a little more than that..." He started to very slowly trail his hand downward, fingers caressing buttons and tracing light circles in the black fabric under them.

More? What could Alpha be getting at? Water's mind raced with possibilities as he felt Alpha's hand move lower and lower, shuddering at each detour taken to draw a circle or pinch at his stomach. Then suddenly, the playful touches completely stopped. Confused, Water glanced down to see Alpha's hand resting just shy of the lower edge of his fascia, the taller Ghoul's palm raised in such a way to avoid touching Water's very noticeable erection. And then, it hit him. "Wait... wait, you don't mean..." Nervous just by the thoughts coming to his mind, Water's eyes snapped up to look into Alpha's, somewhat hopeful and somewhat terrified. "But, Alpha-- I mean... Master, we can't!"

Alpha chuckled quietly, adoring both Water's obedience and the wide-eyed look the smaller Ghoul was giving him, and drank it in for a long moment before speaking again. "Why can't we? Remember, Papa only gave us Ghouls the rule to never show our faces to anyone. He said nothing about our bodies. And it wouldn't be that much. Just one... particular... part..." As he spoke, he let his hand wander, marking strange patterns across Water's most sensitive area and pulling barely restrained gasps from the Ghoul under him. "So what do you say? ...It's okej with you if we... see each other?" He dropped his voice as he asked this, stopping his teasing altogether. He waited patiently for an answer, eyes hopeful and with a hint of genuine concern.

Water could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he thought about Alpha's proposition. On the one hand, he needed to respect Papa's wishes and not do anything that would endanger himself or Alpha. On the other, he did like taking advantage of loopholes, and he was already in so deep that one more disobedient act couldn't possibly make things worse. And besides, the idea of seeing skin he would never be allowed to see in regular circumstances, to be this close to his elemental opposite, was sinfully delicious. "A-alright, I..." His voice cracked as he spoke a little too fast, and he swallowed thickly to recover, peering up at Alpha with a determined look. "I want to see you, Master."

There was a stunned silence from Alpha then, as he tried to process Water's unbelievably sexy consent to his wishes. And then, the moment it finally registered, something inside him flipped like a switch, and he immediately took action. His hands went quick to work tearing away at his fascia and pants, thankful for the Ghouls all agreeing to not wear underwear. Water was quick to follow, shaky fingers barely able to work his own zipper, but somehow managing. When they were finally freed from their pants, the cool air against the Ghouls made them both shiver for a moment, their eyes finding their way up to meet each other in a tense gaze. Neither one wanted to break the look, too afraid to be the first to see new, scandalous flesh.

Finally, after what felt like ages, Alpha was the first to look. His eyes cautiously trailed down, and he sucked in a breath at what he saw. Water was quite a bit larger than Alpha thought he would be, in length and girth, the smaller Ghoul's fairly impressive erection pressed firmly against his faintly rising and falling stomach. "...So big..." He breathed out in a voice barely audible.

As soft as those words were, Water still heard them, a blush rising to his cheeks at the unexpected compliment. Unsure what to say, his eyes darted about nervously, and then ended up resting at the one place he was trying to avoid. His eyes went wide as he peered over the length before him, blushing more when he noticed the bead of precum at the tip. "You're, uh... you're really excited, huh?" He tried to say this in the most sarcastic way possible, but it came out accompanied by a weak groan, making him sound more desperate than he would have liked.

"Ha, and you're not?" Alpha forced a sneer through his voice, trying to keep a commanding tone. "Or am I supposed to ignore this..." Getting bold, he reached down to press two fingers at the very base of Water's shaft before lazily tracing a line all the way up.

The second Alpha touched Water, the smaller Ghoul was instantly a mess, shuddering and barely choking back groans. "You're such a fucking tea--ah!" A shocked moan fell from his lips when he felt rough fingers brush against his sensitive head, and he immediately regretted speaking. Attempting to keep his composure, he bit at the tip of his tongue to stay quiet, but he could do nothing about his hips, which started to buck up sharply at Alpha's surprisingly soft touches.

His breath hitching, Alpha kept going, tracing and retracing the same line up and down and pulling longer and more needy groans from Water. Alpha knew what it was like to be teased--he experienced enough of that in gentle strokes and pets from Papa--but this was totally something else. He had never experienced what it felt like to have his dick touched by someone else, and certainly not as agonizingly gentle as he was trying to be. But from the way Water's body reacted, and the half-lidded look he was being given by the smaller Ghoul, he could only assume it felt fucking incredible.

A twitch through his groin reminded Alpha of his own need, and he hissed quietly, cursing the fact that he only had one free hand. But then, an idea came to him that made him shiver with excitement just to think about. "H-hej... I want to try something, okej...?" He paused the lazy movements of his fingers, his hand now very barely shaking as he addressed Water.

Water made a frustrated grunt when Alpha stopped moving his hand again, starting to hate just how much he was being teased. The question thrown to him was a bit of a surprise, as well as the tone in Alpha's voice. Daring to speak, he released his tongue from between his teeth, feeling a dull ache when he did so. "If it will get you to stop fucking around like this, then do it."

Alpha pulled back slightly, impressed by Water's ability to maintain his sass, even at a time like this. It was... kind of hot. Holding back what would have been a stupid laugh, he spoke gently. "Alright... I'm gonna try. ...But if you don't like it, say so." He held his breath as he waited for a nod from Water before peering down with nervous eyes. He took a long moment to build up his nerves, then cautiously moved his hand to wrap his fingers around both his and Water's arousals, both Ghouls tensing up from the contact. He froze there then, his slightly wide eyes being met with Water's unfocused ones in an anxious moment. Then carefully, impossibly slowly, he started to move his hand up and down, stroking them both in his palm.

The tension in the air was suddenly cut by brief whimpers from Water and the occasional grunt from Alpha, the taller Ghoul quickening his pace as he watched how he moved his hand. Alpha was trying to keep it slow, not wanting to overstimulate either himself or the smaller Ghoul, but the awkwardly timed bucks of Water's hips and the pleasing sounds he was making made it difficult. Movement from below him caught his eye and he glanced down in time to see Water lift a hand to place it atop Alpha's, making the Fire Ghoul flinch. Concerned, he almost completely stopped his movements out of fear he had done something wrong, letting his gaze drift to Water's face. Instead, what he saw made his heart nearly stop.

Water had arched his back up as far as he could, his lithe body seeking closer and closer contact as his hips made shaky thrusts up to meet Alpha's. The hand he had placed over Alpha's was meant as support, or perhaps comfort, while his other hand was wrapped around his own neck, searching aimlessly for the right spots to press. His eyes were closed tightly in concentration, his long eyelashes just barely touching the edge of his mask every time he shifted. ...He was beautiful.

Alpha sighed quietly as he marveled at Water for a long moment, then leaned back down over him. Careful as to not frighten him, he placed his free hand on Water's chest, the tips of his fingers grazing the side of the smaller Ghoul's hand. Water's eyes shot open at this, fear present in the distant look he gave to Alpha, but Alpha softly shushed him. "Shh... let me help you with that..." He then pushed aside Water's hand, replacing it with his own to firmly grasp the smaller Ghoul's neck.

Water's immediate response was a brief yelp and excited squirming, the hand covering Alpha's lightly squeezing there before he spoke. "Please, Master... Please be rough with me." He punctuated this with a particularly hard thrust up, dragging out a moan from both himself and Alpha at the increased friction.

Alpha had wanted to keep things slow, but he would be damned if the little Ghoul didn't know just what to do and say to get him going. "Well, since you asked so nicely..." Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he started up a quick pace again with a light hiss from the sudden feeling. At the same time, he began to put pressure at Water's neck, feeling the smaller Ghoul's heightened heart rate under his fingers. Slowly, gently, he pressed harder at the veins on either side of Water's neck as he jerked them both off in his hand. The feeling of power, to control Water's breath in one hand and his orgasm in the other, was absolutely intoxicating. "Do you love this, Pet...?" The question came out in a throaty whisper, the Fire Ghoul overtaken with lust for his prey.

Water was barely able to speak, his breath only coming in enough to fill his lungs halfway before he was forced to exhale. The intense pleasure he was feeling from Alpha's other hand, rough fingers forcing out zealous moans, was not helping his situation. "Y-y-.... yes, M-Master..." The words were strained, accompanied by squeaks and groans of pleasure as Water felt himself get closer to euphoria. His mind foggy and his actions dulled, he helplessly bucked his hips at an uneven rhythm, rutting like an animal in heat. "I... I want... to... c-c-..." His sentence trailed off, the lack of oxygen no longer giving him the freedom of speech. Feebly, he moved his hands up to claw at Alpha's back, both for support and as the only form of begging his weakening body would allow.

With every pump of his hand, Alpha shuddered and Water groaned, the smaller Ghoul doing everything he could to keep up. Every little buck of Alpha's hips dragged out another whimper from the pathetic Ghoul under him, only serving to turn on Alpha more and more. Soon, his hand was moving at a brisk pace, his own hips harshly thrusting down against Water, and making both of them moan breathlessly. "I want you to cum for me, Pet... I want you to tell me how good I make you feel..." He tightened his grip at Water's neck as he said this, watching the slowly choking Ghoul with hazy eyes.

The black spots danced across Water's vision as he tried to focus up on Alpha, his eyelids starting to become too heavy to keep open. His pulse ran through his body in slow yet strong bursts, sending pleasant shivers running through his steadily chilling torso. Everything he felt was amazing, and he never wanted it to end. But then, he felt the winding coil in his stomach tighten, every second getting closer and closer until... "M-Master...!" He gasped out the single word as his orgasm wracked his body, strings of white falling to land at the hem of his fascia, contrasting with the black of the fabric.

Alpha watched Water's gorgeous climax, the smaller Ghoul writhing in bliss, and felt himself reaching his own limit. Eyes focused on the perfect way Water's slender frame moved as the waves rushed through him, Alpha pumped his hand as fast as he could until his own release overtook him, his breaths replaced with moans of ecstasy. He rode it out as long as he could, each thrust of his hips creating matching patterns in the white already staining Water's clothing. Slowly, then all at once, he released his grip at Water's neck, pulling back to sit up and catch his breath.

The moment Water's throat was freed, the air rushed into his lungs, sending an almost painful surge of much-needed oxygen through his system. He choked and gagged through ragged breaths, his burning lungs taking in as much of the sweet air as they could. He raised a hand to his throat to feel his pulse, the pounding of his blood intense against his fingers, and the soon-to-be bruises forming under the skin.

There was a long silence then, Alpha's heavy breaths and Water's labored gasps the only sounds in the room. It took Alpha less time to recover, and when he did, he peered down to Water. His eyes glossed over the translucent stain on the smaller Ghoul's fascia, pleased by his work, then drug his gaze up to Water's face and froze there. Water was desperately heaving, unable to get enough air in his lungs before needing to exhale again, pinpricks of tears showing up at the corners of his eyes as his gaze met Alpha's.

Seeing this made Alpha's heart drop. "Are... Are you okej?" Terrified and somewhat ashamed, Alpha bit at the inside of his lip, worried that he had caused serious harm to the little Ghoul. "Åh shit, I'm sorry... I took it too far... fuck, hang on, alright?" He then practically leapt off the bed, stuffing himself back into his pants as he rushed over to the room's sink. Finding one of the complementary glasses there, he quickly filled it with water from the tap and made his way back to the bed. "H-hej, sit up. Can you sit up?" He set down the glass on the bedside table before rejoining Water on the bed and helping him sit himself up, eyes full of worry.

The smaller Ghoul was shaking, coughing between still-rough breaths, but was nothing but happy. He knew Alpha couldn't see it, but behind his mask, he was practically grinning. "That was... s-so good..." He managed this much before another cough forced its way out of him, his aching lungs working twice as hard.

"No no, hej, don't talk..." Alpha held Water up as he reached over for the glass on the table. "You need to drink this. You need to drink, okej? Please." He practically shoved the glass into Water's hands, watching as the smaller Ghoul fumbled with it, his fingers twitching slightly. "I won't look, alright? I promise. Just... please. Drink it." Still holding onto Water, Alpha turned his head away so he couldn't see the smaller Ghoul. "Be slow, though... Please don't hurt yourself."

Water looked up to Alpha, then down at the glass he held in his hands. It was a doubly nice gesture, perhaps even triple so, if a bit ironic. Alpha cared enough to be sure Water was hydrated and safe, but still respected the guidelines set for the Ghouls to never show their faces. Smirking about this, Water raised a hand to lift his mask, then took a long drink from the glass. It was very hard for him to not down the whole thing immediately, his throat exhausted and dry, but he was wary enough to take Alpha's advice and drank very slowly.

When the glass was empty, Water took in a long and shaky breath, his body relaxing from its previous high. A chill on him made him suddenly aware that he was still exposed, and he embarrassedly put himself back in his pants, grimacing at the markings on his fascia. He took a few more unhindered breaths as he looked at the mess before pulling back down his mask, and happily leaned against Alpha. "I'm done. ...Thank you."

Alpha flinched at the increased contact, stopping himself from looking back at the Ghoul behind him. "...Your mask is back on, too?" Almost hoping that it wasn't, Alpha took a chance and turned back to see Water practically cuddled up against him. He took the glass from Water to set back on the bedside table and behind his mask, he allowed a smile for a brief moment before getting serious again. Gently, he rubbed along Water's back, the smaller Ghoul arching into his touch. "So, uh... I'm sorry. If I hurt you or anything, that is. I got too rough, and uh... yeah. I'm sorry. ...You're not hurt anywhere, right?" Eyes full of concern, he tilted his head down to meet Water's gaze.

Water shook his head no, the action a bit of a strain on his throat, and it took a concentrated effort to prevent another cough. "I'm fine, Alpha." He winced at his unconscious use of the Fire Ghoul's pseudonym, waiting for a negative reaction. When he wasn't reprimanded, he continued, now certain that play time was over. "Really. It felt really... really... good. I promise." He said this, though he wasn't entirely sure if his body was completely undamaged. He had tried choking himself a few times in the past, as far as his body would let him before wanting to pass out, but never that intensely nor that long. But in this moment, being comforted and held by Alpha, he felt pretty damn good.

"I'm so glad. ...I was really scared I fucked you up." Alpha's expression softened, and he continued to pet the smaller Ghoul, giving him gentle touches all along his spine. His eyes trailed down and rested on Water's soiled fascia, and realization kicked in. They could hide Water's bruises, and didn't have to say a word about what happened tonight, but... "What are we going to do about that?"

Water noticed the pensive way Alpha looked, and followed his gaze to the stain on his clothing. At first, he winced, thinking of how harshly Papa would punish them should he find out, but then he had a brilliant idea. "Hej, don't worry." He caught the taller Ghoul's attention with a snap of his fingers, then tugged and readjusted his fascia, turning the lower layer around his waist until the dirtied section was completely hidden beneath the upper layer. "Our little secret, right, Alpha?" He chuckled and put a finger up to where his mouth would be on his mask.

At first, Alpha was unsure what Water was doing and how it could get them out of trouble, but he soon understood. He smirked at the mischievous Ghoul's quick thinking, half impressed and half proud. In a day or two, when they could afford to clean and change their clothes, Water would surely take care of it, but for now this would suffice. "Yeah. Our little secret... Beta."

The name completely took Water by surprise, and he felt his jaw drop as he stared with disbelief at Alpha. Did he hear correctly? Was he still out of it from nearly being suffocated? "What... what did you call me?"

"Well, uh... Beta. You've been... I mean..." Alpha shrugged sheepishly, eyes darting off to the side so he wouldn't have to look at Water directly. "Tonight, I learned a lot about you, I think. In a lot of ways. And, uh... I was wrong about a lot of things. ...I kinda like you. ...A lot." He looked back to Water and cut him off mid-gasp, not wanting the smaller Ghoul to get too full of himself too soon. "I mean, listen. You're still beneath me. Don't forget that. But... yeah. If you're willing to accept it, I think you've earned a new name."

Water was over the world with joy. The band he had tried to hard to fit into was starting to accept him, the one person who seemed to hate him turned all that around in one unbelievable hour of passion, and now he was being bestowed the honor of a special name like the other Ghouls he so revered. Close to tears, he hugged Alpha, toppling him over to lay back on the bed. "I love it, Alpha. Thank you."

Alpha blinked confusedly at Water's reaction, having to readjust when he fell back, the smaller Ghoul on top of him and happily nuzzling into his chest. Then, a genuine smile crept across his face, evident even in his eyes as he lovingly looked down at Water. It was hard to believe for him that just a few hours ago he felt nothing but hatred for Water when now, feelings for him began to take root in his heart. He went back to caressing Water's back, holding the Ghoul who was slowly becoming more and more dear to him close. "You're welcome, Beta."


End file.
